Forever and Always: I Meant It
by prettylittlelover
Summary: Aria just got back from London with her family; Ella, Byron, Mike, Chloe and Sophia. Ezra is seeing a girl named Aubree. But what will happen when Aria and Ezra meet for the first time? Sorry sucky summary. First story so Read and Review please!
1. A Real Fine Place to Start

Forever and Always: I meant it!

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so I'm excited to hear what you guys have to say but not too harsh please? Things are going to be slow at first but just bear with me. **

**There are some things you need to know first:**

**Aria is 17 and a senior in high school, she just came back from London (I wanted to change it up as to where she lived before)**

**Ezra is 23 and NOT Aria's teacher**

**Mike is 15 and a sophomore in high school**

**Chloe and Sophia are 12 and in 7****th**** grade**

**Aubree is 23 and she lives with Ezra.**

_**Chapter one: A Real Fine Place to Start **_

_Aria POV:_

_How we ended up in this messed up situation was beyond me. When I first met him I never expected my life to change like it did. At first life with him was amazing, but all of a sudden once we told my parents about us things went downhill and fast! My dad didn't like him __**at **__all, but I never understood why. I just assumed that he didn't like the age difference. I still don't fully understand, but I think I'm starting too. We are having dinner at his apartment and I told him that I wanted to move back to London after I graduate and that I wanted him to come with me, but he just bluntly stated that he had no intentions of going to London. He started yelling at me for no reason and I got extremely angry. I mean who is he to think he can yell at me like that when I only suggested that he came with me. No one is forcing him to pack a bag and come along. He continued to yell and I heard enough so I gathered my things and ran out into the pouring rain. I really wish I drove my car here. I don't know why I didn't, I guess it was just because it was nice out earlier. I just sucked it up and started walking completely lost in my own thoughts. He probably won't even care if something happened to me; he didn't even run after me. Asshole! I wasn't paying attention when I was crossing the street and it was too late when I saw the headlights coming straight at me. I looked like a deer caught in headlights; I still didn't comprehend what was fully going on until the impact of the car hit me full force and I flew up in the air and landed on the pavement. I have never been in so much pain; my head was pounding so badly from the impact I couldn't even think straight. My vision was beginning to blur and I heard faint screaming and then sirens were the last thing I heard before everything went black._

General POV:

Have you ever asked yourself what love is? It's a very powerful word that people may take out of context or use it incessantly. Love is a four letter word that means tender passionate affection, strong personal liking. Was it love at first sight that brought these two people together or was it simply their physical attraction for each other?

Aria Taylor Montgomery had just moved back to her home town after being away for a year. She walked into her old house **-**which she used to live in before she moved to London**- **with a box in her hands looking all around and realizing nothing has changed since they packed up and left before. Her family had been shuffling around all morning trying to organize boxes in specific rooms so it didn't surprise her when she saw her parents, Ella and Byron relaxing on the couch. Her younger brother Mike who is 15 was in his room unpacking and getting ready to go to lacrosse practice. Aria has two younger sisters that are twins. They are 12 years old and their names are Chloe and Sophia. They were just in their room playing games on their computer. Chloe and Sophia had to share a room much to their disappointment.

Aria POV:

To be back in Rosewood it felt weird. I don't like it at all; I just want to go back to London. I had plenty of friends there and I had a boyfriend, his name is Kyle. I had to leave everything that I loved and cared for in London because my parents decided they wanted to move back to Rosewood. The hardest part about leaving London was knowing I wouldn't be able to see Kyle for a while. We swore to each other that we would be together forever and always. Now I feel like there is no one that can love me and understand me as much as he did. I know Kyle would never do anything to hurt me, but I just can't help but think that he is probably going to forget about me after a while.

"I need a ride to lacrosse practice," Mike screamed trying to get someone's attention, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'll give you a ride" I said. I love having my license because that means that I could get out of the house whenever I wanted to or whenever I needed to.

He gave me a grateful look and quickly grabbed his things and rushed to the car. I laughed to myself at how quickly he ran out the door. Mike and I have always been close especially when we moved to London because we didn't know anyone so we depended on each other a lot. But I did meet amazing people there, which I'm so grateful for. They are better friends then anyone could ever ask for.

As I'm driving Mike to practice it is pretty quiet. He was just staring out the window lost in his own thoughts.

"So Mike, how do you feel about being back in Rosewood" I asked snapping him out of his thoughts, trying to start conversation.

"What? Oh it's alright I definitely wish I was back in London but I just can't wait to get to practice" he said.

He was always so enthusiastic about lacrosse. I dropped him off at the school and decided I wanted to take a walk through the park. I wanted to clear my head. It was a beautiful day, not to hot and not to cold. I was walking by the lake not paying attention to anything when I ran smack right into someone, lost my balance and landed right on my ass.

"Ugh, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" I said trying to get myself off the ground.

"That's perfectly fine miss," a nice sexy voice said as he helped me up.

"Thanks," I said as I looked into his eyes. I stood there looking at him like an idiot, but I couldn't look away. He is one of the most gorgeous guys I have ever seen, with his gorgeous warm brown eyes and dark curly hair. Just looking at him made me forget about Kyle for just a second but was snapped back to reality when he started talking.

"Your welcome, I'm Ezra by the way" he stated extending his hand for me to shake. This guy seemed different I mean even his name is different. Seriously who has the name Ezra?

"Aria" I said shaking his hand. I kept shaking his hand and smiling from ear to ear that I didn't realize the woman who walked up to us. She was tall, (unlike me) with brunette hair and brown eyes. She was beautiful I was so jealous I didn't look like that. She put her hand on Ezra's arm and said "hey honey, are you ready to go" She didn't even look at me; she knew I was there though. Of course he would have a girlfriend though. He was so handsome any girl would be lucky to be with him. I just wished that girl was me. _What am I saying? I just met this guy and I'm already wishing that I was his girlfriend instead of the fake bitch who obviously goes tanning considering she looked orange, _I thought to myself.

He looked over at her with a smile on his face and said yeah. That is when she noticed me; she gave me a smug look and asked who this is. Ezra replied saying this is Aria. "Aria this is my girlfriend, Aubree"

"Oh" was all the she said while she wrapped her arms around him, looking like she was holding on for dear life said. "Well Ezzy let's go we have things to do"

"Yeah I'd better get going too, it was nice to meet you though," and with that I walked away. Wow they must think I'm so stupid I didn't have to put my two sense in there they weren't even talking to me. I mentally slapped myself. Not like I would get a chance with him though he was with a beautiful woman so why would he give that up for me?

I kept thinking to myself when I went to go pick up Mike, how foolish I must have looked to this man. I could care less as to what Aubree thought of me. It's okay though because it's too soon to start seeing anyone after I just left Kyle. Mike got in the car and he just kept rambling on about how practice went and I just nodded my head making it look like I was paying attention. For whatever reason I just couldn't take my mind off of Ezra. I think I may be falling for him already which is crazy right? I just met the guy not even 3 hours ago. When I got home I went straight to bed, I was so tired from traveling and then unpacking most of my stuff.

**A/N: I know this isn't much but it's the first chapter. Let me know what you guys think. Do you want the chapters to be a little longer?**


	2. Could this be love?

_**A/N ****So I'm new with this site so it took me a while to figure out how to update this chapter. Thank you to all who read and a special thanks to Ezriaismylifex, virginiagirl93, and Alexis for your reviews. It means a lot. Sorry for any mistakes!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL. **_

_Chapter 2_

_Could this be love?_

Ezra POV:

When I got home the girl from the park was all I could think about. The way she smiled, the way her hair framed her face. Everything about her screamed MY GIRL! But why was I thinking that? I have a girlfriend, Aubree, we have been together for 2 years and never once have I ever questioned our relationship. Now I bump into a girl at the park and I start to question it. But why, what was it about this girl that made me question my relationship for the first time ever? Fate brought us together today; hopefully fate will be kind enough to bring us together again, next time without Aubree there to interrupt us. I feel it in my heart that I will see her again but when will that be? I hope it's sometime soon. It was late when we got home so I went straight to bed. I rested my head on my pillow thinking only of Aria.

Aria POV:

The next morning I was still thinking about Ezra. I go downstairs and see Mike in the living room. We don't start school until Monday so we had a couple days 'til we had to start waking up at 5:30 am.

"Hey Mike, why don't you go get dressed and we will go out for breakfast," I offered.

"Okay I'll be right down" he replied. I just nodded my head.

"Do you want me to wake up Chloe and Sophia to see if they want to go" Mike asks as he makes his way down the stairs.

"No, its Saturday let them sleep, it's still kind of early" I told him.

We headed out to my car and once we were settled in the car we headed to the diner. When we got there we were seated I saw the look on his face that meant something was wrong.

"What's wrong" I asked him.

"What? Oh nothing's wrong" he shortly replied _obviously _thinking of something.

"Mike, I know you better than anyone else, I know there is something wrong so tell me what is bothering you"

"It's just I miss London so much, here I have nothing to look forward to anymore" my heart dropped when he told me this. I can't believe this is how he felt. I didn't know he felt that way about leaving London. When dad first announced we were moving there we were all so mad because we would have to start over somewhere else and we didn't want that. But once we got there and school started we met so many people and they were all amazing. It truly became our home there, so imagine our shock when dad announced once again that we were moving. It's like he sees us happy and then feels the need to rip it out from right under us.

"I'm sorry I had no idea, if it makes you feel any better I miss London too" I told him even though I don't think it helped.

"It's okay I don't want to talk about it right now though"

I felt so bad but I didn't want to push him into telling me anything he didn't want to at the moment so I just said okay and let it go. We ordered our food and got it pretty quickly, (it was not as busy as I thought it would be considering it's a Saturday). We ate and just sat there for a few minutes because neither of us wanted to go home yet. Eventually we got the check and I paid. I was walking out the door searching through my purse for my keys when suddenly I bumped into someone for the second time since I returned to this God forsaken town.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry" I said as I looked up to see who I bumped into.

"Excuse me miss are you alright" the man asked, instead of responding I just kept staring because he looked so much like Ezra.

Mike decided at that moment to come up to me asking if I was alright or if anything was wrong. I just looked at him and said no nothing's wrong I'm fine.

"Sorry" I said again and walked away quickly, extremely embarrassed for staring at him like he had five heads. I don't even know why I thought that was him, they looked nothing alike. I just drove home in a daze, not understanding what just happened. I needed to clear my head so I dropped Mike off at home and decided to go back to the park. I'm not sure why I went there; maybe I was just hoping by chance that Ezra might be there again. But I was just getting my hopes up because of course he wouldn't be there. I realized it was a mistake to come back here so I quickly turned around and headed to my car and just drove home.

Ezra POV:

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello" I answered the phone still sleepy from just waking up.

"Hey Z, are you still sleeping, it's after 10 o'clock" Jackie's annoying voice sounded through the phone. Jackie is my ex-fiancé, the only thing is she doesn't quite grasp the concept of the _**ex**_ part in ex-fiancé. As she is talking my ear off my mind starts drifting to thoughts of Aria again. One I don't know why I am even still on the phone with Jackie she just needs to shut the hell up and two I don't know what it is about Aria but I just want to see her again. I just want to get to know her.

"Z are you listening to me" Jackie asks interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah I'm listening" I said getting extremely annoyed at the moment.

"Then what did I just say"

"I don't know okay? I wasn't paying attention to you"

"Is everything ok" she asked she probably didn't even care though. She never cared for anything but herself that is one of the reasons she is my ex-fiancé.

"Yeah everything is fine, but we need to talk face to face, can you meet me for lunch at the grille"

"Yeah okay" she said with a little bit of confusion but happiness in her voice.

"Okay meet me there at noon" then I hung up without giving her time to respond. I needed to set her straight, she needed to stop calling me. She knows that I have a girlfriend of 2 years but for whatever reason she still thinks she has a chance. She is sadly mistaken though.

I got ready and headed to the grille to wait for Jackie. Once I'm seated I look up to see Aria picking up some food. I feel so drawn to her so I got up to go talk to her.

"Hi" I said smoothly.

"Oh my God, hi, you scared me" she said while holding her chest.

"Sorry" I say trying not to laugh at her reaction "How are you"

"I'm good but I have to go" she said stepping around me to leave.

"Wait" I say stepping in front of her, not letting her get away again.

"Do you think I can see you again sometime soon" I asked with so much hope that I was disappointed in her answer.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I don't think your _girlfriend _would like that" disgust evident in her tone when she said _girlfriend._

"She won't mind" I said even though she would most definitely mind.

"I'm not so sure about that" she said wearily.

"Please just meet me at the lake again at 4"

"I'll think about it, but I really have to go now"

"Okay bye" I said with a smile on my face. I just hope that she will meet me there. I turned around to find Jackie standing behind me, and by the look on her face I think she heard everything we just said.

"What the hell was that about" she shrieked obviously pissed off. Not that I care because we aren't together and I'm with someone else.

"What are you talking about Jackie, she is just a friend" I tell her. She is so mad right now that it kind of scares me.

"Then why did she say that Aubree wouldn't like it if she saw you later" she asks incredulously.

"Jackie it seriously isn't any of your business I just called you here to tell you that you need to leave me alone, we are never going to get back together there is no chance of that, so stop calling and stop worrying about everything" I tell her. I was so fed up with her shit that there was no nice way of putting that. She just stood there dumbfounded, and then she finally gained her composer and slapped me right across my face. I was fine with the fact that she slapped me as long as she is out of my life.

**A/N: I wasn't really happy with this chapter. But please review and tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions just leave a review or pm me and let me know. Thanks. :)**

**xoxo- julia**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey guys I know I haven't updated in forever, school got in the way with all the finals and then I got to lazy and now I have writers block for this story so if anyone has any ideas for this story let me know, also let me know if I should continue this sroty. I might actually just take it down. I'm also starting another story called Holding On, I am half way through chapter one so I will have that posted soon hopefully. You guys can also follow me on twitter juliaelyssa

Thanks,

Xoxo- julia


End file.
